The Last Straw
by LuvDeath13
Summary: Hermione leaves Hogwarts after a confrontation in the library. She comes back a few months later a completly different person. What has she been hiding all these years? Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Harry Potter story, I hope you like it. Sorry, the insults suck, but it's rated K.

Anyways this is NOT, I repeat, this is NOT a love story. Draco was just the best character for the job.

This chapter is kinda short, but I'll add more as soon as possible.

Please read and review, any feedback is welcome!

Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

*Draco POV*

"Bookworm."

"Coward."

"Mudblood."

"Is that the best you've got? You've called me that for 8 years. It got old after, oh, the first year?"

I ground his teeth. She had gotten him there. This girl couldn't get a reaction out of her. I began to form a plan….

Later that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I let loose a unicorn. Their new teacher loved to dissect things.

*Hermione POV*

I stumbled into D.A.D.A. only to see a unicorn trussed up, hanging from the ceiling with their teacher leaning over it with his scalpels.

"No!" I ran up to him. Professor Wilhelm stopped just before cutting open the poor animal.

"Professor, you do realize Dumbledore strictly forbid you from dissecting animals. Especially unicorns and centaurs. That is breaking the treaty for you staying on and them staying in the Forbidden Forest."

"Alright Miss Granger, for ruining my fun, you have detention and the class has a 5 page essay on the unicorns and centaurs. Go into detail on their anatomy, communications, and behavior. On my desk on Monday."

The class groaned and glared at me. I shrugged. It would be easy. I spoke to soon, however.

All day every single person in the class had come up to her and sweetly asked her to help her with their homework. I politely refused the first few, but the requests became more and more forceful. People would push me and pinch me, even though I kept refusing. The next day, a few students cornered me demanding I do their homework. In general, they made my life miserable.

Doing my best to avoid them, I never went anywhere alone. Ginny, Ron, Harry, or Luna always stayed with me. Unfortunately, they couldn't always stay with me. I finally got cornered in the library, when I fell asleep at my books.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looked around to see a sea of angry faces.

"Granger, I think you owe us all some homework. Why do you have to be all stuck up all the time? He wouldn't have killed it, but noooo. Hermione has to come to the rescue, like she always does, fighting everyone's battles. Bet you really love doing that. A little bookworm like you, being the center of attention." Malfoy's voice cut through my headache. "Why don't you do us all a favor and disappear. We don't need you to fight our battles, we can do that ourselves. All your good for is doing other people's homework."

That was it. I stood up, knocking my chair over. Malfoy suddenly looked alarmed, and took a step back. How could I know that my eyes turned red?

"Yes, I think I will take your advice, and get out of this hellhole. And I don't fight other people's battles. Sure, I help people when they ask for it. But that's not fighting everyone's battles. And answer me this, where would you be without me? Remember what I did in the war? You would be under Voldemort's thumb." I whirled on the class behind me. "And so would all of you. Now I am getting the heck out of here. I would get out of the way, before you get run over."

They all gave me questioning looks. I ignored them and summoned my muggle motorcycle. I jumped on it, and rode it down the stairs, through the Great Hall and out the front door. Ghosts and people yelled at me but I ignored them.

It was dusk. The air was cool and fresh blowing through my hair. I sighed and turned towards Hogsmeade. I flew down the streets, ignoring the weird looks I was getting. I turned off into the street that lead back into the muggle world.


	2. Chapter 2

This'll be a really short chapter, sorry. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter *tear*

* * *

*Ginny POV*

"I am going to kick that girl's little..." I grumbled to myself as I stomped out of the Great Hall. Hermione had been gone for a couple months now, and about to fly out on my broomstick to go find her. After she left, all hell broke loose. Malfoy apparently went into shock, because she actually took his advice, the teachers acted like nothing had happened, and many of the students were celebrating. However, after the first few weeks of her absence, people started to realize just how much Hermione had done for the school. Duels broke out everywhere, mostly between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Gryffindor began losing House Points at the drop of a hat, and even Draco Malfoy was a little sad, mostly because he couldn't piss off Hermione.

I was still fuming as I walked out the front doors of Hogwarts and into the grounds. I thought of everything I would say to Hermione if she ever showed her face here again. Walking up to the Black Lake, I collapsed under a tree, thinking of how she never answered any owls, poor Harry and Ron were worried sick.

A shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see a black motorcycle. Only one person I knew had a motorcycle. I was on my feet in an instant. The figure on the motorcycle turned off the silent engine and slipped to the ground. I ran up to her, bursting with questions, then stopped short. Taking off her helmet, Hermione shook out her long, black, silky curls. She was wearing black leather boots, torn up jeans and a tiny t-shirt.

"H-H-Hermione?" I managed to splutter out.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" she said, as casually as if she hadn't been away for 2 months.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I practically tackled her in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This chapter is a little longer. I won't post the next one 'till i get some reviews. I'd like to know what you think of my story! Thanks! Enjoy :)

* * *

*Hermione POV*

I glared at the school as I pulled up by the Black Lake. By sheer bad luck, Ginny was sitting under a tree nearby. What was I doing here again? Oh yeah, Alex made me go back. He was coming to join me, thank god. There was one person responsible for me leaving, whom I owe a debt of gratitude. I needed to get out of that place.

I had already been sneaking out for a while. Ron were just dumb and assumed I would follow him wherever he went. Ginny wasn't that bad but most of the time I just couldn't stand that girl. In addition to this, I was a war hero, and the attention was stifling. Malfoy had provided the bright spots to my days, with verbal sparring.

I love any type of fights, except when you're pointing little sticks at people. Those are horrible. Anything but dueling. I'm beast at fighting. That and acting. I was a bloody little bookworm for 8 years. I was sick of it. Finally I could show everyone who I really was. I even fooled the sorting hat. God that thing was stupid. I should be in my own little house, seeing as I don't fit in any of the 4 categories.

* * *

Ginny was up and running at me as soon as she saw me. I sighed, got off the bike and took off my helmet, shaking out my hair. It was naturally black, but I kept it dyed and frizzy as part of my act. It's really easy to lie, especially when no one really knows you.

Ginny started stuttering, staring at me. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards her. She never changed.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" I said as casually as I could.

"Where have you been?!" She all but screamed at me, tackling me in a hug. I gently picked her up off me.

"Not now. I gotta go let Alex in. He's a new student. I have to go talk to Dumbledore." I got up and walked towards the castle, shrinking the motorcycle and putting it into my pocket. Magic is convenient, especially when you don't need a wand. All you have to do is manipulate the energy flow of the object.

Ginny tripped after me, trying to get me to answer her questions. I ignored her and walked up to Dumbledore's office.

Ginny disappeared at some point along the way, I didn't really care.

* * *

I walked into Dumbledore's office, plopped down on a chair and propped my feet up on the desk.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" A quiet voice asked.

"Hey Dumbledore, I'm back." I spread my hands and grinned. He was one of the few who knew of my act. The others were either dead or came from my 'other' life.

"Well? What do you need this time?" He asked, coming to sit in the chair in front of me. It never failed to amaze me that he always helped me, no matter how many times it stabbed him in the back.

"Could you let a new student in? His name is Alex Bell. Don't mention his last name. He hates it. Yes, he is a wizard. I just need his help on a mission." I laid out all the details then sat back waiting for his answer.

"How much will it affect the school?" He asked, with a glint in his eyes, that I couldn't quite place, until I saw a small smile on his lips.

"Oh," I pretended to consider for a minute. "Only a few sections blown up. Completely fixable. No one except for the target will be harmed. But the target is acting as a student, which makes it a little difficult. I have a few suspicions that I will confirm before any action is taken." I replied, smiling a little.

"Good. You have my full permission to proceed as you see fit." He said, waving a hand at me. I jumped up.

"Thanks Dumbledore," I smiled and left the office, practically skipping.

As soon as I left the office, Harry practically threw himself at me, knocking me over. Training kicked in, and I was up and had him out cold before he could blink. Oops. Oh well, I had other matters to attend to.

I ran back to the Black Lake, luckily everyone was at lunch. Except for Malfoy. I cursed as I noticed him drop from a tree. I needed to get that stuck-up jerk out of there. I ran past him, stopping at the edge of the water.

"And who might you be?" He asked coming up behind me. I pretended to gulp for air and held up my finger. I bent over, hands on knees, and smirked. He had no chance. I spun around and flipped him, facedown onto the ground.

"Why, don't you recognize me?" I giggled as his eyes went wide with recognition. "What, are you afraid to fight a battle a girl? Or are you afraid you'll lose," I smirked and let him get up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I finally got some reviews, thanks, and so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, please," Malfoy stood up, trying to recover from the shock. "Let's settle this in a real fight." He pointed his wand at me. I burst out laughing.

"That's your definition of a real fight? Pointing sticks at each other and making them light up? You're more of a coward than I thought." He scowled and started shooting spells at me. I dodged them easily. Running up into a tree, I waited a moment, and then jumping down behind him, I plucked his wand out of his hand.

"I win. Now get out of my sight before I'm forced to tear your balls off. Oh and here's your wand back," I smirked as he paled. He grabbed his wand from me and took off running.

* * *

"Not bad," A soft voice said behind me. I turned and frowned at the dark haired boy behind me.

"You weren't supposed to come out until I told you." I said, shaking my head disapprovingly. Alex just laughed and pulled me close to him.

"Even if I got to watch you beat up that jerk who tries to terrorize the school?" He asked, his eyes wide. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh stop it you. We still need to introduce you to the school, come on." I grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the school.

"Slow down, don't you want to relax a bit before you're bombarded by -" He was cut off by Ron charging down the path, Harry and Ginny in tow.

"I thought you said she was here." Ron didn't even bother to lower his voice. I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"That is her, stupid," Ginny yelled as she pushed Ron towards me. Harry just tilted his head quizzically at me. I cursed under my breath as I remembered knocking him out in the hallway. _Oh well. It's not the end of the world. _I thought to myself. I started walking away, then turned back to tell Alex to hurry up, when I noticed it. The Glow. It could tell you a lot about a person, depending on what color it was. There was a deep red flame around Harry. When someone started to Glow, something was seriously wrong.

I shook myself, and turned Alex around, giving him a chance to see the Glow. His eyes widened slightly and he nodded at me. Suddenly, I regretted knocking him out in the hallway. If he remembered it, I was dead.

Ginny was still yelling at Ron. I sighed, walked over and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down. We were just heading to the Great Hall, are you guys coming?" I asked my acting kicking in.

* * *

*Alex's POV*

Hermione never failed to amaze me, even in the direst of situations. She had truly phenomenal acting skills. The Glow around the black-haired guy surprised me. I hadn't expected it to be so easy. Then again, he could be underestimating us. I hoped he was. Hermione shrugged it off like nothing had happened, and we all walked up to the Great Hall. It was getting dark as we walked into Hogwarts. Time to put our plan in action.


	5. Author's Note

Hey, I think I'm going to discontinue this story. I have no idea where to take it from here. Sorry, the story went in a completely different direction than I thought it would. I am in the middle of a different story, which I will be posting shortly if you'd like to read that. It's another Soul Eater story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
